


B r O k E n

by IronyPistol



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Jaeger means hunter which is why its in the theme song, Minor Character Death, One Shot, also Jaegers are apparently birds, and it bugs me when peaple spell it eren YAEGER, either platonic or romantic, implied levipetra, its JAEger, its up to interpretation, nnnng, why can't ao3 change the character tag to Levi Ackerman already?, wtf is YAEGER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronyPistol/pseuds/IronyPistol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't fix it. I can't fix anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	B r O k E n

**Author's Note:**

> More dumb shit written in class and I'm terribly unhappy with the quality but I've edited so many times and this is the best version.

The vase shattered into tiny shards against the wall.

"Oh shit!" Eren exclaimed. Lines of worry appeared on his face as he furrowed is brows. He paced on the broken vase, "Lance Corporal is going to murder me if he finds out. Maybe if I mend it-"

"No Jaeger," A controlled voice pierced the still air out of no where. He strolled towards the wreckage before he bent down to pluck a piece from the floor. "Toss it."

Eren's head steadily turned towards the direction of the voice that gave him chills as if a corpse suddenly grabbed his neck. Once the owner of the voice was in view, Eren stiffened and straightened out immediately. "S-sir! I apologize . . . but isn't this vase valuable?"

Levi seemingly paid Eren no attention as his eyes fluttered closed as bird testing out its wings for the first time. Eren didn't realize Levi was listening to him until he spoke in a strained, quiet voice. "I don't think you completely understand." He abruptly stood up once again, startlin Eren. "No matter how precious something is to me, I can't fix it when it breaks. I'll hurt myself trying. And even after, I end up having to throw it away anyway.

. . .

"Lance Corporal?"

"What."

"I miss her, too."


End file.
